Love Hurts
by RSJSlover
Summary: New summary: Richard and Kori passed through many difficulties in their relationship, especially when they figured out someone was preventing them to fall in love... what will happen? Rated M for rude language
1. Their first meet

**Hello! Here's another story for you guys…. I thought of it when I couldn't sleep… ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Their first meet**

"Kori! I'm going to school, dear! Don't you dare touch my car!" Kara Anders shouted as she hurriedly ate her breakfast.

"I'll never touch your car, sister…" Kori said as she came down with a towel around her body.

"Well, sweet Xavier's coming to get me and his brother too… So…" Before Kara could say anything else, the doorbell rang.

She walked over to it and opened the door. "Xavy! You came… and so did your little brother dear…" Kara said looking at Xavier's brother.

"Hello…" said his brother. Kara rolled her eyes and shouted for Kori. Kori heard her sister and wore her shirt. She combed her hair and sighed. She never really liked Kara's friends because they treat her like Kara's personal slave.

Richard Grayson leaned on the door. He never really liked Xavier's friends because they treat him like Xavier's personal slave (well the boys did). Xavier's girlfriends used Richard as a dating dummy. He hated it.

Blackfire was getting impatient. "KORI! Get your butt over here now!" Kori tightened her fist and walked to Kara with a smile.

"Greetings friend of my sister, and greetings to his brother too…" Richard looked away. But when he heard silence from the girl, he looked up. He could see sadness in the girl's eyes even though a smile appeared on her mouth.

"Hi to you to, uhh…" Before Richard could say anything else.

"Sister dear. Could you fetch me and Xavy here a glass lemonade please?" Kara said as Xavier kiss her forehead. Kori wanted to puke at her sister's attitude.

"What 'bout… uhh…" Kori looked at Richard.

"Name's Richard, and no, I don't want anything thank you…" Richard said leaning lazily on the door frowning. Kori's smile faded and she walked away.

'Why does everyone treat me the same. I wish I make friends in my new school.' Kori thought. She was transferred to Kara's school because of her high results.

Richard Grayson looked at the retreating Kori. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her auburn hair, her well-shaped body, and her polite attidute. He then thought back on her face. Those beautiful eyes. He then heard his name being called.

"Uhh… What is it?" he asked his brother.

"You just gonna lean there or help Kori with work?"

"I'm your driver. Not your worker…" Richard said as he walked to the car. Kori saw the retreating Richard and felt sad.

'He does have wonderful eyes.' She thought and gave the couple their drinks.

"Do you need a ride? You can take my first bike…" Kara grinned. Kori glared at her and walked away with her school bag. "That beyotch.. Always ignoring her sister dear. Oh well, better head to school honey Xavy.." Kara said while circling Xavier's chest. Xavier smiled.

"Let's.." Richard saw Kori retreating from her house. He could swore that he saw tears from her eyes. Before he was able to called her name, Xavier came. "Yo, Richard. Open the door for the lovely lady would ya?" Richard looked back at Kori and frowned.

"What did you guys do to her?" He asked.

"We just asked her if she wanted a ride to school, that's all…" Kara said as she entered the car. Richard frowned harder and looked back at Kori who dropped her books when somebody ran passed her. He wanted to help but Xavier nagged him to get in the car.

"We're gonna be late for school you dim wit!" he shouted from inside the car. Richard looked at Kori again and went into the car.

Kori Anders looked at Xavier's car and saw Kara sticking her tongue out. "SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" She shouted.

"One day, I'm gonna move house away from her!" She said as she started walking on the street again

**Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Any suggestions? Any ideas? Which couple would you wanna be inside this story? Any couple beside Richard and Rachel… I hate them together! REVIEWS PLEEZZZ!**


	2. The touch

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

* * *

**The Touch**

_RING! _Every student in Jump City High ran into the school building. Kori Anders walked slowly to class and she had trouble holding her books. "Out of my way freak!" Someone shouted behind her. She was too late to move, the boy pushed her to the ground. "Be careful next time!" he shouted as he ran away. Kori got up but was pushed back down by a bully in school.

"Never block my… Why hello there little cutie… Need help getting up?" Roy Harper asked. Kori looked at him disgusted. Roy Harper, most popular boy in school, boyfriend of Kitten Moth and a complete bully.

"I think I can get up myself thanks…" Kori said as she got up. Roy gripped her and looked very mad.

"No one, I repeat, no one says no to the ROY HARPER!" Roy shouted causing people to stare.

"I didn't say no, I said thanks but I can get up my…"

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO THE AMAZING HARPER YOU…"

"Leave her alone, Roy!" someone shouted through the crowd. Roy turned around and was shocked to see who it was. Richard Grayson, best kung fu and karate fighter is yelling at the amazing Roy Harper.

"Well if it isn't the famous Richard Grayson. What's going on buddy?" Roy said still holding onto Kori.

"The school bell's gonna ring any minute again, Roy. And when it rings and Kori doesn't get to her class, you'll be sorry you ever lay a finger on her." Richard said hands in a fist and looking at the floor.

"What are ya gonna do to me if I don't?" Roy said bravely even though inside he was scared. Richard looked at them in a way that frightened everyone, even Kori.

"You're gonna wish you have your mummy here…" Richard said and everyone started the countdown.

"Bells gonna ring in… 10… 9…8…" Roy panicked. He was never face to face with Richard in a crowd before and only Richard scared him. When everyone counted to five, Richard walked closer to Roy, hands still in a fist. Kori was shocked.

'Why would Richard help me?' she thought. Roy placed Kori in front of Richard.

"You hurt me, you're gonna have to hurt her to, if you punch me, she will feel it too!" Roy shouted. Everyone stopped counting and kept silent. Richard saw more people coming to watch the scene. Richard looked to the floor and smiled.

"If you don't let her go now, I'll tell everyone your little secret, the one where you and I were in the streets, alone…" Richard looked up at him grinning. Roy looked at everyone. Rumors were spreading fast. The school bell rang. Roy pushed Kori to Richard and pointed at him.

"You better not!" with that, he was gone. Kori felt scared. Everyone walked away. Richard looked at the girl in his arms and smiled.

"It's ok, he's gone…" Kori looked up at him and smiled. She let go of him and took her books. Richard helped her and while helping, both of their hands touched. It felt electrical, it felt so right, it felt so scary. Richard then thought of something that happened a year ago.

**Flashback**

17 years old Richard Grayson felt bored so he took a stroll in the lonely street. He kept thinking about something that his friend Victor Stone told him.

"_It's funny we're the only two that doesn't have a girlfriend, isn't it." He said._

"_What 'bout Garfield?" Richard replied back while he was busy with his homework._

"_He has Terra.." Cyborg said as he got of Richard's bed and switched on the television._

"_She broke up with him, remember?" Richard said while throwing his pencil on his book. "I hate math!" _

"_Oh, right…. Then it's only three of us that are single here…"_

"_Rachel's single and don't use that word. It's sounds like they are all married." Richard lay on his bed._

"_Rachel's a gal for haven't sake. Oh and that reminds me. Do you like her?" This made Richard sit up._

"_What? No way! She's my friend only…" Richard said not even blushing just angry. Victor then knew he didn't like her._

"_Fine… You're the only one that doesn't have a crush you know.." _

"_Rachel doesn't…" Richard tried to defend himself._

"_She likes Garfield, remember?" Victor said as he took some chips._

"_Oh right. What do you want me to do 'bout it? Single I mean being alone with mo girl by your side's great actually.." Richard said. Victor could sense sadness in his tone. _

"_Whatever you say dude, whatever you say…"_

Suddenly, something caught his eyes. A small hut that was called 'Love making'. Richard got curious. He went into the hut.

"What brings you here, young Grayson?" Richard stopped walking.

"How did you?"

"I sense future to my child... Would you like to see the future, or your woman?" Richard thought for a while. He wanted to know his future and his true love but he could only choose one.

"My woman…" The old lady nodded.

"Follow me dear…" Richard followed the old lady to her table and took the seat opposite her.

The lady reached for his palm and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and told him this:

_The girl for you will be very strong and powerful,_

_She is like a princess with heart so pure and wonderful,_

_She will be caring and lovable to all,_

_And she will help you when you fall,_

_The first touch will be shocking,_

_The second would be terrifying,_

_But the third would bring you to heaven,_

_Like how your mum cared while you're seven,_

_But be care young lad,_

_For this love would be sad,_

_For you and your girl,_

_Because love does hurt…_

Richard took every word that the young lady said and will remember it forever…

**End of Flashback**

Kori Anders was shocked she remembered something that happened a few months ago…

**Flashback**

17 years old Kori Anders went to do some shopping for Kara's night party. She kept thinking about something that her friend told her.

"_Kori, do you like being treated like a slave by your sister?" Her best friend, Karen asked._

"_Of course not. But, mum told me to listen to my sister's every command before she died…"_

"_Well, do you have to be so obedient?" _

"_It's ok, Karen. Once I'm done from this school and graduated in J.C High, I'll be far away from her…" Kori said while cleaning the mess her sister created._

"_Well, hope you'll find your prince charming in that school…" Karen said laughing. Kori snapped and yelled at her._

"_Chill girl… You'll have to find one anyway. It would be another reason your sister wouldn't order you around. Coz you'll be with prince charming all day." Kori thought of what Karen said but shook it off._

"_You know my main focus, Karen. It's to…"_

"_To focus on your studies so you can go to Jump's Highest College ever… I know I know… you're so boring!" She said while sighing._

"_Maybe, I'll focus on finding someone in J.C High. Just too get away from sis…"_

"_That's mah gurl!" Karen said hugging her. Kori smiled._

Suddenly, something caught her eyes. A small hut that was called 'Love making'. Kori got curious. She went into the hut.

"What brings you here, young Anders?" Kori gasped..

"How did you?"

"I sense future too my child... Would you like to see the future, or your man?" Kori thought for a while. She wanted to know her future and her true love but she could only choose one.

"My man…" The old lady nodded.

"Follow me dear…" Kori followed the old lady to her table and took the seat opposite her.

The lady reached for her palm and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and told her this:

_The man for you will be very strong and powerful,_

_He is like a prince with heart so pure and wonderful,_

_He will be caring and lovable to all,_

_And he will help you when you fall,_

_The first touch will be shocking,_

_The second would be terrifying,_

_But the third would bring you to heaven,_

_Like how your mum cared while you're seven,_

_But be careful my dear,_

_For this love brings you fear,_

_Coz once you're in love,_

_Your heart would just hurt._

Kori was confused but took the words into her heart.

**End Of Flashback**

Kori gasped and stood up. She looked at Richard.

'Could this be the one?' Both thought at the same time. Richard stood up and looked into her eyes. Kori blushed and took her books from him.

"Thank you, Richard. It's very kind of you to.." Before she could say more, both teenagers heard someone clear her throat.

"What are you to doing in the hall way?" Mr. Dales, principal of J.C High asked arms crossed. Richard never really liked him and found him suspicious.

"Roy bullied another girl and I was just helping…" Richard said. Kori looked away and walked towards the principal.

"My name is Kori Anders and I'm new in this school. I didn't mean to disobey the school rules, but Richard was helping me with my books. Please do not punish him…" Mr. Dales looked at Kori and thought for a while.

"The new student with a smart brain? Well, since Richard's helping you and you're new here, I'll let you two go. But if I see you two out of class again, I'll have you punish both of you." Richard and Kori smiled and the principal was gone.

"So, I'll see you later?" Richard asked rubbing his neck. Kori smiled and nodded.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Great? Lame? Cool? Just tell me what you think. Thanks for reading this chapter… REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Kori, meet my friends

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales

* * *

**

**Kori, Meet My Friends**

Sixth period came and all Kori did was think of a certain boy. The girl next to her saw her drawing Richard's name on her note book and decided to snap her out of it.

"Not in this class…" she said. Kori turned to face her and gave her a confuse look. "Mr. Green doesn't like people drawing rubbish or nonsense in his class. If he catches you, you're done for…" the goth replied. Kori blushed and closed her book.

"Richard Grayson eh? The hottest and cutest guy ever?" Rachel asked.

"You know him?" kori asked.

"Girl, I'll be surprised if someone didn't know him. You must be the girl who Richard saved earlier in the day?" Rachel said looking at the girl for the first time.

"Uhh.. I guess… Kori Anders…" Kori said as she extended her hand. Rachel looked at it and smiled.

"Rachel Roth…" Both girls smiled and the bell rang. "Wanna meet my buds before you head home?" Kori look at her and smiled.

"That would be most glorious!" Kori said and followed Rachel to her locker where her friends always meet.

"Hey guys!" Kori was shocked to see a certain boys leaning on the locker and looking at the floor. He does that a lot.

"Yo! And who's this little lady?" One of her friends asked.

"My name is Kori Anders and…"

"Kori?" Richard asked as he look up. "Nice to see you again…" Richard said smiling.

"Dude, you know her already? Why didn't you tell me? By the way… The name's Logan, Garfield Logan…" Garfield said as he placed a toothpick into his mouth. Kori laughed.

"Please to meet you, Garfield and uhh…." Kori said as she looked at the other man.

"I'm Victor Stone. Best football player…" Victor said as he extended his hand. Kori shook his hand and looked at Richard who returned to his normal position. Her smile disappeared. Everyone noticed that and decided to change the subject.

"So uhh… who's up for pizza? Kori, you're invited…" Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"I am?" Kori asked surprised.

"Of course. All friends of ours are invited…" Richard said as he reached for his bag. "Let's go… Xavier would kill me if he sees me here…"

"Why is that? He's in with the beyotches isn't he?" Garfield ask with anger in his tone.

"Dude, chill.. it's not like he's your bro…" Richard said as he walked over to Kori.

"I know, it's just.. Terra is in the popular group." Garfield said sadly.

"If you don't mind my asking, who is Terra?" Kori asked.

"She's a betrayal, a lying bitch, a scandal, a…"

"That's enough Mr. Logan. Let's go before he makes another sound…" Rachel said as she headed for the door. Everyone followed besides Kori. Richard stopped walking and smiled at her.

"You coming?" he asked. Kori smiled and ran up to him. Richard smiled back, and since they were very far behind, Richard held her hand and both ran out the school main door. He felt terrified and nervous while touching her hand, so did Kori.

'Could he be the one for me?'

'Could she be the one ofr me?' Both thought at the same time.

"PIZZA!" Garfield shouted. Rachel rolled her eyes but ran after him. Victor laughed and looked at Richard and Kori.

"YO! Better hurry up before Gar orders tofu pizza again." Victor shouted.

"Tofu?" Kori asked confused.

"Gar's a big fan of tofu…. He eats anything with it. Tofu sandwiches, tofu pizza, tofu delight, even tofu smoothies." Richard said still holding her hands.

"Tofu…. Smoothie?' Kori asked confused.

"His best recipe ever. Weird right?" Richard said while stopping. Kori nodded and both realized their position. Kori walked back a bit and took her hand back. Richard felt disappointed but shook the feeling off.

"Come on before Vic orders meat combo again. It taste very… meaty…" Kori smiled and both ran into the building.

* * *

**Sorry, I know it's short but I promise the next chapter would be longer… Thank you for liking the story, this story would be my longest story so far!**


	4. Sister Please!

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales

* * *

**

**Sister Please!**

Day past and night came. Kori Anders was having the best day ever, although she had a terrible start.

Garfield Logan disturbed Rachel and Rachel was very pissed off by his childish attitude. "GROW UP!" she shouted. Victor stopped both of them and whispered.

"Hey, think Kor's the one for Dick here?" Garfield looked at them and grinned.

"They're perfect, but both of their brother and sister are well a couple… and if they get married…"

"Oh come on! Kara's a playgirl and so is Xavier?" Rachel said as she read her book.

"Xavier's a playgirl? Xavier a girl!" Garfield said. Rachel looked at him while Victor slapped his head.

"No Gar! What Rachel means is that Xavier's a playboy!"

"No, Rachel said he was a playboy!" Gar said defending himself.

"No she didn't, if you're smart enough, you would understand she meant playboy…" Victor said sighing.

"Hey, she said it and I don't have to correct it!" Garfield shouted. Victor's getting annoyed and both started to argue. Rachel's getting very annoyed and she slammed her book shut causing the boys to look at her.

"Gar, I meant to say he's a playboy!" Rachel said face red.

"Who's a playboy?" Garfield asked. Both of them slapped their heads.

Richard and Kori heard their argument and laughed. Richard leaned on his balcony and stared at the angel in front of him.

'Gosh she's beautiful…' He thought. Kori smiled and looked at Richard. Richard blinked and looked away. Kori blushed and leaned on the balcony too.

"Thanks for inviting me to your house. It's very big and beautiful…" Kori said. Richard didn't even listen to her. He just kept staring at her. Kori looked at him and then to her watch.

"Oh My Goodness! My sister's gonna fume!" Kori said as she ran back inside the mansion. Richard ran after her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm suppose to serve her friends drinks and when her friends are there, I have to be too!" she said as she ran passed Gar, Vic, and Rachel.

"Wait! I'll drive you!" Richard shouted. Kori stopped running and looked at him.

"You will?" Richard nodded and both ran to his garage.

"Looks like Bruce took the car. Mind using a bike?" Richard asked Kori.

"There's car there…"

"Ya, but that car gives me the creeps…" Richard said. Kori smiled and took a helmet.

"Let's go!" she said. Richard smiled and put on his helmet.

"Hang on tight, coz I'm not a smooth driver, I like fast…"

"What do you….MEAN!" Kori screamed as Richard drove off.

On the way, Kori was enjoying herself. She never rode on a bike before, she never even rode on a car before! Richard felt Kori's arms tightened around him and he felt like he was in heaven.

'Wait, the first was shocking, the second was terrifying, and now the third brought me to… is she the girl?' Richard thought.

"Uhh… Richard?"

"Yeh?"

"You past my house…" Kori said. Richard blushed and apologized. He turned the vehicle around and drove back.

"Sister dear must be asleep…" Kori said. Just then the light went on. Both teenagers gasped.

"Where have you been, sister dear?" Kara asked smiling.

"Ok, it's really scary how you two call each other sister dear…" Richard said. Kara glared at him and back at Kori.

"You weren't here tonight…" Kara said getting up. Kori got scared. She remembered the time when Kara punished her for disobeying her.

"Look, I was the one who brought her away from her so it's my fault." Richard said stepping in front of Kori. Kara slapped him so hard that Richard nearly fell.

"Richard! Leave him out of this!" Kori shouted as he helped Richard to regain his balance. Kara walked up to them and pushed Richard to the ground. For a skinny girl, she sure is strong. She then gripped Kori with all her might that made Kori scream.

"Who is he, your boyfriend?" Kara asked angrily. She then slapped Kori and punched her face. Richard saw it and grabbed Kara.

"Don't you dare punch her!" Richard shouted as he slapped Kara. Kori got up and stopped Richard.

"She's my sister, Richard! She can do whatever she pleases with me…" Kori said tears in her eyes. Kara smiled and grabbed.

"You hear that lover boy?" Kara said and punched Richard. Kori was shocked to see Richard's mouth bleeding. She went furious.

"Leave him alone!" She shouted and a cat fight began. Richard wiped his blood away and tried to stop the fight but the fight was to fast that Kori accidentally punched Richard in the stomach.

"RICHARD!" she shouted as Richard kneeled on the floor. It was so hard that he felt dizzy. Kori kneeled down and helped him upstairs to her room. Kara smiled and reached for her phone.

"You'll never believe what your brother got himself into…"

"Oww…" Richard said as he lay on Kori's bed. Kori ran into her bathroom and took a towel. She wet it with hot water and ran back to Richard.

"I'm a terribly sorry, friend Richard! I didn't mean too…"

"Kori, it's ok. It's not that bad…" Richard said trying to hide his pain.

Kori took off his shirt but Richard stopped him. "Please, I want to help…" Richard couldn't stop her and lay back on the bed. Kori placed the towel on his abdomen and Richard yelled.

"AAH! It's burns…" Richard said as he grabbed her hand. Kori felt pain rushing into her hand but didn't care. It was her punishment. She helped him and when she was done, she found him sleeping. She gasped.

'He looks so… peaceful, so wonderful, so… hot…' she thought she touched his bare chest and she felt like she was in heaven.

'Wait, first was shocking, second was terrifying, and…' she gasped. "Could he be?" Richard groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Could I be what?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

"Uhh… Asleep?" Kori asked. Richard smiled and got up.

"Thanks for helping me… Hey umm… since tomorrow I don't need to fetch your sister to school, would you want me to give you a ride on my bike again?" Richard hoped she would say yes. He wanted to feel her arms around him again.

Kori smiled and nodded. Richard smiled and clapped his together. "Great, so uhh… I'll pick you up at eight?" Kori nodded and Richard walked up to her. He gave her a peck on her cheek and walked away. Kori touched it and blushed. She fell on her bed and smiled madly.

"AAAAHH!" she screamed. She jumped on her bed and took out her diary. "I'm in love!" she screamed.

"SHUT YOUR ASSHOLE UP THERE!" Kara shouted.

* * *

**How was it? More Coming up soon... If you're lucky might be later this night!**


	5. A changed sister

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales

* * *

**

**A changed Sister**

"Wake up, Master Richard… Xavier's wants you to drive him to school today. Richard groaned and hugged his pillow tighter. Alfred threw him his red shirt and jeans and opened the curtains. Richard shot up and remembered.

'But I can't! I promised Kori that I'll pick her up today!" he shouted as he looked at Alfred.

"Well, you better hurry up… By the way, who's Kori?" Richard blushed and rubbed his neck.

"Uhh… she's a new kid in school and Kara's sister…" Alfred smiled and gave Richard his towel.

"Well, you can send her to school too… Heard Xavier's picking Kara too…" Richard groaned and got off bed. Just then, Xavier leaned at his door.

"Morning half-naked man… Ready to do work?" Xavier asked smiling. Richard frowned and threw him his keys.

"Drive yourself 'Xavy'… I'm taking the bike today…" Richard said as he brushed through his brother. Xavier stood there stunned.

"Must be a work from a certain lady?" Xavier asked Alfred.

"You have no idea…" Alfred said smiling. He then left Xavier standing there shocked.

"Richard finally has a serious…. Girlfriend?" Xavier asked himself.

"Kori, honey… time to wake up dear…" Kori's sister said.

"Sister?" she asked.

"Look I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday…. I guess I was pissed and drunk at the same time…. Will you forgive me?" Kara asked politely, Kori nearly threw up at her apology.

"It's very fine, dear sister… But because of you, I'm in…. love…" Kori said blushing. Kara suddenly felt excited. She never knew Kori knows love. That's why she bullies her.

"My dear sister…. in love? Now that's a big surprised!" Kara said and hugged her. "I'm like so proud of you!" Kori smiled and returned the hug.

"You are not mad?" Kori asked. English wasn't her best subject. Kara laughed and poked her sister's chest.

"You brat! Your in love! Why would I be mad about that… let me guess… Richard Grayson got you all hot?" Kara asked a big smile on her lips. Kori blushed and got off bed. She nodded and looked at her sister. Her sister screamed and laughed on her bed.

"Dear sister, you really have a taste in guys! Well, since I'm dating his hot brother, I will end the relationship for you two…" Kara said as she got off Kori's bed. Kori was shocked.

"You… will?" Kori asked. Kara smiled and held her sisters hand.

"Dear sister… Xavy has given me a headache and he's a real fucking flirt. He should deserve being dumped." Kara said with rage in her voice. "I just realized that yesterday…" Kori hugged her sister and found her kind.

"Sister! I thank you for your kindness, but, won't it hurt you and Xavier?" Kori asked concerned. Kara smiled and shook head.

"It might hurt that asshole, but it won't hurt me…." Just as she said that, a honk was heard outside.

"YO! Kori!" Richard shouted outside. Kori gasped and looked at herself.

"Oh my goodness! I'm not even dressed yet!" Kori said and ran around her room combing her hair, dressing, brushing, and before she could do more, her sister stopped her and smiled.

"I'll take care of prince gorgeous there while you take a nice shower." Kori smiled at her sister and nodded.

Richard got off his car and walked to the front door. He knocked and Kara opened the door. Richard frowned and looked away. Kara smiled and brought him in.

"Look, sorry 'bout the other night…. I guess I drank too much, anyway, sister Kori's upstairs getting ready. She's not completely dressed yet…." Kara said as she walked away. "Oh, can I get you anything? Your bro ain't here right?" Richard frowned at her.

"My brother…. Ain't…. here…" Richard said angrily. Kara stopped smiling and looked at him.

"You two fought?" she asked concerned. Richard looked at her and shook his head.

"He bosses people…" he said. Kara frowned and walked away slowly.

"That slut! Is he coming? I got something to tell him…" Kara said. Richard told her he'll arrive later and Kara was off. Just then, Kori came down with a lilac tank top and a pair of tight jeans. She tapped Richard at his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Morning, gorgeous! Should we be going?" she asked. Richard smiled and guided her to his bike. Kara looked at the two teen go and smiled to herself.

'My Kori… all grown up! Now I got a perfect excuse for my friends to stop teasing Kori…' Kara said and got out of the house.

"HEY BABY!" she heard. She turned around and frowned. Xavier stopped the car and smiled at her. "Sorry… baby Richie slowed me down…" Kara frowned harder and walked away. Xavier stood there confused. He then got on his car and drove off.

* * *

**How's that? i don't like making Kara a bad sister... But i don't mind making "Xavy" a bad boy! lol... REVIEW PLS!**


	6. Rachel, the troublemaker

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales

* * *

**

**Rachel, the troublemaker**

"Umm… Kori? Are you ok? You seem very happy? What happened?" Rachel asked as she and Kori met at the locker.

Kori didn't hear her friend because she kept thinking what happened the other night and in the morning. "HELLO! Earth too, Kori!" Kori snapped out of her thoughts as she saw Rachel's waving her hand at her face.

"Huh? Sorry…" Kori said as she closed her locker. Rachel followed her down the hall and stood in front of her.

"You didn't answer my question…" Rachel said frowning. Kori looked at her friend than blushed.

"I had a wonderful night yesterday and today morning…" Kori said as she remember everything that had happened. Rachel sounded excited and continued walking with Kori.

"What happened?" she asked. "Something to do with… Richard?" she asked again. Kori looked at her and smiled.

"And my sister…" Rachel dragged her to the girl's bathroom and folded her arms.

"Spill…" Rachel said grinning. Kori didn't know how to start so she blabbed them all out.

"Richard… got into a fight with Kara…. I punched him…. I saw him… bare-chested…. He smiled… I smiled… he kissed me…. Sister knew I love him…. Got very kind and nice… wants to dump Xavy for me... Richard drove me here!" Kori leaned on the wall and sighed. Rachel found her friend rather weird.

"I thought something.. 'else' would happen…" Rachel said disappointed. Kori gasped and playfully slapped her.

"Shame of you to think such details…" Kori said blushing.

"You don't know Richard yet…" Rachel said. Kori's smile faded and looked away. "He's a playboy, Kori… I don't want you to be another victim of his actions, then again, the way he looks at you might say he loves you…" kori looked at her friend.

"What… victim?" Kori asked knowing the answer. Rachel's smile too faded and she went all serious.

"Well…. Richard's a sex-maniac… he dates girls only for sex…. When they had their first fuck, he dumps them…." Kori started to tear up. It reminded her of her first serious boyfriend. He used her for her body and he broke into her house just for sex, and then he slapped and dumped her. Rachel saw her friend's face and regretted for what she did.

"Kori… I never knew you actually love like him…." Rachel said as she walked closer to her. Kori pushed her away and ran out of the bathroom sobbing. Rachel chased after Kori but was blocked by Richard himself. He sighed loudly.

"Now what did you do?" he asked frowning. Rachel frowned and slapped him.

"I only wanted to protect her from your actions!" Richard frowned and looked at Rachel angrily.

"Look, she's different and I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt. It's only her second day in school so make her happy… not sad! And by the way, why the hell did you tell her 'bout my actions? I'm not like that to all girls you know!" Rachel poked his chest and smiled.

"You like her… just the way you like Babs!" she laughed. Richard frowned harder at the name and walked away.

"Don't mention her in front of me ever AGAIN!" he shouted. Rachel looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Sheesh… RUDE MUCH!"

* * *

**Sorry for this story is really short... Just extremely hungry and really need a goodnight rest... So hope you don't mind.. REVIEW PLS! Flames are excepted...**


	7. Promise

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales

* * *

**

**Promise**

"Kori! Wait up!" Richard shouted through the crowd. Kori stopped and looked at him a smile appeared on her face.

"Hello dear Richard. What brings you to me?" she asked. Richard could feel her anger, her shame and her sadness from the tone of her sentence. Richard held her hand and spoke.

"We need to talk…" just as he said that, the school bell rang. Kori sighed and walked away.

"Maybe at lunch friend!" she said. Richard stood there until Victor shouted his name.

Lunch time was just minutes away and Kori wasn't looking forward for her little chat with the sex-maniac dude. She then heard her name being called.

"Hey, Kori…. Richard's acting really weird at math today. Do you know what's bugging him?" Garfield asked. Kori looked at him and shook her head. Garfield was about to open his mouth but Ms. Rogers started shouting at him.

"One more word from you, Mr. Logan and you're of to detention!" Garfield's eyes widened but kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted to end up in was detention with Mr. Greg, the most disgusting teacher you will ever meet.

Lunch came and Kori went to her locker. Rachel stood next to her and took her own books. "Listen, Kori. I'm sorry about what I said earlier but I really didn't want you to end up heart-broken. But I guess I was wrong, Richard do have feelings for you. You should see him at math class!" Rachel said, but Kori wasn't smiling.

"I appreciate your apology, but I would not accept your 'he really loves you' remark…" With that, Kori headed for the canteen. Rachel stood there and looked away.

"I tried…" she said.

"I know you did…." Richard said, "Now it's my turn to try…"

Kori went to sit at her daily seat, between Richard and Rachel. Richard looked at her and opened his mouth but Kori didn't look at him or Rachel. Both teen were sad. Kori ate her food extremely fast but she chocked them all out. "Kori?" Richard asked. Kori stood up and ran away.

Richard ran after her but was blocked by a certain blond-haired girl. "Hey Kitten. I need to be going so…" Richard didn't have a chance to finish. Kitten placed her lips on his. Kori turned around and was shocked at what she saw. She blinked back tears and ran to the girl's bathroom.

Rachel saw everything and stood up. Kitten pulled apart and touched Richard's face which he pushed off. Kitten shrugged and walked away. Richard eyed everyone in the canteen to look for a certain red-haired girl.

"She's gone, lover boy." Rachel said standing next to him. Richard felt like punching Kitten Moth for interrupting him. "And she saw your little make-out…." Rachel said as she ran to the girl's bathroom. Richard looked at the floor and walked back to the table.

"Dude, what just happened then?" Garfield asked. "First you two were talking, then you were all moody at math, then you two didn't talk like always, then you kissed a girl, then she ran to the ladies room…. What's wrong with you two!" Victor looked at Richard for his answer but none came.

Kori washed her face and started crying. 'Why? Rachel was right.. he's not the kind of man I like. He's just like Alex, the hot fish boy!' Kori said as she collapsed on the floor. Rachel saw this and helped her friend up.

"I'm sorry Rachel, I should have trust you…. He doesn't like me!" Kori shouted and more tears fell. Rachel shook her head and hugged Kori.

"No, Kori. What you saw out there was bullshit. Richard loves you, and you should know that. Kitten's the flirtiest bitch in this school and she hypnotized every guy except Richard. That's why she kissed him. Everyday, she will think of something to make Richie all woo-wie!" she said. Kori sniffed and wiped her tears away and smile.

"Really?" she asked. Rachel nodded and helped Kori with her make up. Kori hugged her friend and both teen exited the room.

Richard sat at his chair uncomfortably waiting for the girl's to emerge. "What's taking them so long? It's already 10 fucking minutes!" he snapped.

"Chill man. They're here…" Victor said as he pointed to the girls. Richard faced Kori who looked like she had been crying, but barely cause of her make-up.

"Greetings friend! How are you today?" she asked while a certain blonde girl walked to their table.

"Hey Gar…" Garfield turned away. A frown appeared on his face. The girl felt pain and smiled sadly at the others. "If you don't mind, is it ok if I borrow Logan for a sec?" everyone glared daggers at her besides Kori who didn't quite know her yet. I mean, it is her second day in school. Garfield looked at her for the first time and stood up.

"Excuse us…" he said in a low, angry voice. Garfield grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the school hallway. "What is it now, Terra?" he asked arms-folded. Terra looked around the hallway as if she's afraid of being found. She then kneeled down in front of Garfield and looked at the floor. Garfield was shocked.

"Terra?"

"Please. I still have feelings for you, Gar. But, I'm now in the bitchy group and I know I dated you to find all your weaknesses and your friends to but…. I didn't mean too. I know I said this a lot of time but… I'm sorry. I truly want to be with you again Gar, but…. It just… well…. Things change in the bitchy club and they won't let me date guys like you. But, I don't care, Garfield. All I want his for your forgiveness and to be with you again. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you…. Ever…"

Garfield bent down and hugged Terra. "I wish we can…. But I have moved on… I have a new girl crush now… but you'll always be in my heart… I forgive you… if you want to hang out with my buds, I can make that possible." Terra let down a tear but smiled.

"I would loved that, but…." Before she could say more, someone shouted.

"TERRA! You bitch! What are ya doing with the nerd loser there?" Roy shouted. Terra turned around and hugged Garfield.

"I'm asking if I could join his nerdy club!" Terra shouted shivering. Garfield could feel her fear of being hurt and stood in front of her.

"I allow her to…" Garfield said. Roy walked in front of him and punched him. Terra screamed and went to Garfield.

"You leave him alone!" Terra shouted wiping Garfield's bloody nose. Roy picked Terra up and was about to punch when…

"This is the second time I'm warning you this week, Harper…" Roy turned around and grinned.

"This time I'm not afraid of you Grayson! Especially when it's not your girl in your arm!" Richard's hand was in a fist. Kori ran to Garfield and helped him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Terra asked.

"A sec was up…" Kori asked helping the nearly unconscious Garfield up. Roy still held on Terra and tortured her. Richard ran to him and punched his face. Roy wiped away his bloody nose and got up.

"We'll finish this soon. At this time, I'm doubling to revenge!" Roy then was gone. Rachel and Victor appeared and helped Garfield. Rachel stared daggers at Terra and was about to punch her when…

"No, she's one of us now…." Garfield said stopping Rachel. Rachel's eye widened.

"She's a total betraying bitch, Gar!"

"I know…. But she won't break my heart again. She's joining for friendship only, she's changed Rach…" Everyone smiled and all shook hands with Terra besides Rachel.

"Don't worry, rach… I won't let her come between us…" Garfield said.

"You promise?"

"I promise…."

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Review please! Flames are accepted**


	8. pool party

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales

* * *

**

**Pool Party**

Kori invited Terra to her house before going to Richard's big pool party. Three months has past and Kori and Richard got closer (when I say closer, I really me closer) to each other.

"Terra, hurry up! We are so gonna be late…" Kori shouted through the bathroom door. Terra appeared and smiled nervously.

"How do I look?" she asked. Kori's eyes went big and giggled.

"Girl, if I'm a boy, I'll be all over you!" both teen laughed. They then heard a honk coming from downstairs.

"I'll get it!" Kara shouted. "Hey, Kori. Rachel's here." She said and went into her room. Rachel came up and gasped at what she saw.

"Terra…. I never knew you're so into fashion…." Terra was wearing a bikini that's yellow that shows much cleavage, her bikini bottom was very low and has a flower at its side.

"My my my, raven. May I see yours?" Terra asked blushing. Raven unbuttoned her coat and both girls gasped. She was wearing a very sexy one piece swimsuit which is dark blue and it shows her back entirely. They then turned to Kori. Kori sighed and unbuttoned her coat.

Kori's bikini was pinkish-purple, with strings at its side and it shows much cleavage too. "My Kori, Richard will drool when he sees you…" Terra said while joining Rachel with her laughter. Kori blushed and dragged the two hyenas to Rachel's car.

At the party, the boys were waiting for the girls. "man, how long do they take?" Garfield said frowning.

"Not as long as you think!" Rachel said running to him. Garfield gasp and smiled at her. Both began making out. (You should know that at the last chapter, they finally got together) Terra laughed at them and dive into the pool joining Victor.

Kori stood there looking at everyone. She was disappointed that her guy wasn't there. Just then, she felt two arms snaked around her waist. She turned and gasped. Richard was standing behind her with a red swimming shorts and he wore his cool glasses again.

"Looking for me?" he asked her. Kori smiled harder and hugged him.

"Where did you go?" she asked. Richard chuckled and carried her to the pool.

"Somewhere… Now hold your breath…" Richard jumped into the pool, Kori still in his arms. Both gasped for air and started splashing each other. Victor shouted as he felt the two teen splashed into the pool and started splashing along with Terra. Garfield stopped making out and dived into the pool joining the rest. Rachel sat there shocked at her boyfriend's attidute but shrugged it off. She tanned herself and lay down.

Just then, Kori snuck out of their little game and walked over to Rachel. "Hey gal! Wassup?" she asked. Rachel looked at her and back to her book.

"Pissed?" That caught her attention.

"Why would i?" she asked.

"Well, he pushed you off him and dived in to join us… won't you be pissed?" she asked tilting her head. Rachel shrugged and gazed at him.

"He's a childish guy, Kor. The only thing he can make me piss at is his stupid action with Victor." Kori sat there tanning herself and lay on another chair.

"Boys will be boys…" both girls said at the same time.

Richard got out of the pool and took a towel. He spotted Kori and walked up to her. "Hey, Kori. Can I have a sec with ya?" Kori look confused but went with him into the building.

Victor saw them and stopped the splashing friends. "hey, think he's gonna ask her out?" he asked Terra and Garfield.

"Aren't they going out?" he asked. Both Terra and Vic looked at him.

"You mean like you don't know?" Terra asked. Garfield shook his head and Terra splashed him.

"Dude! They are not going out yet…" Terra said frowning. Victor chuckled and splashed Garfield.

"Ya man. Your so behind…"

"But dudes! They look like they are to me!" Garfield said as he splashed both of them, a little too hard.

"GARFIELD!" both shouted and both drowned him. Rachel saw this and decided to help her bf.

Kori followed Richard into his room and just look at him. "Is something wrong friend Richard?" Richard turned around to look at her and looked away.

"Yes, it's you…" Kori eyes shot wide and shook her head.

"what did i…"

"You called my friend!" he snapped. "Am I only a friend to you Kori?" he said walking closer to her making her shiver.

"Richard… you know your more than a friend to me…" she said looking away. She then felt his arms around her waist again.

"Tell me, Kor. What am I to you? Who am I to you?" Kori felt numb as she felt his breath against her neck as he whispered into her ear.

"You are my closest and most truest friend, Richard. You are my soul, my rock, the thing that keeps me alive… you make me feel welcome and you made me realize that I'm never alone… you're…" she just couldn't continue, she just can't. Richard hugged her and asked her to continue.

"You're the one that…. i… love…" Richard's eyes widened and he pulled away from their little embrace. He just stared at her and then smiled.

"You… love me?" Kori nodded. Richard smiled wider and kissed her lips. It was then Kori's turn to have the 'big eyes'.

She kissed him back and before she could pick out what was happening, she was on his bed with him on top. She pulled apart and looked at the bed. "I am soaking your bed…" Richard smiled and kissed her back.

"I couldn't care less…" Just then, before Richard could do more stuff, she pulled apart and looked away. She remembered what Rachel said to her three moths ago.

_"He's a sex maniac… After he had one with a girl, he'll dump her…"_

Kori couldn't take the pain again and got off bed. "Kori?" Richard asked. Kori smiled at him and hugged him.

"I love you Richard but I wouldn't have the sex thing yet…"

"And why is that?"

"There are people waiting for you… us down there…"

"Not a good reason Kor…" Richard said frowning.

"Fine, Rachel told me that you're…."

"A sex maniac? A playboy? Kori, that's true but…"

"SO YOU ARE ONE!" Kori shouted standing up.

"Yes, but…"

"I knew it! I knew it! You don't love me!" Richard was shocked.

"What? Kori, I do love you…" He said getting.

"Son of a BITCH! You love me yes, but not for me… for my fucking body! My body's name is not Kori mind you! It's just body!" she snapped. Richard got angry.

"Now listen here!" he shouted.

"No, you listen bastard! You whore! You have no right for loving my body, in fact, no one does!" Kori then walked away leaving a dumbstruck Richard.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Review pls! Don't worry, they will get together...☺**


	9. for you Kori I'll leave

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**New character- Aqualad- Alex Daq

* * *

**

**For you, Kori, I'll leave**

Kori Anders leaped into her bed and cried like her heart depended on it. She never believed Richard and she hated him from now on.

"I HATE YOU RICHARD GRAYSON!"

Richard Grayson lay on his bed thinking about what Kori told him.

_"You whore!"_

He tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. He needs to talk to her. he wanted so hard to but whenever he went to her house, Kara would bark in his face and slammed the door.

"Get away from her you whore!"

She never showed up in school, she never answered his phone calls, she won't even visit or contact her friends. This went on for a whole two weeks and the teacher was beginning to worry.

"Ms. Roth, do you know what is wrong with Kori?" Rachel turned to Ms. Rogers and shook her head.

"Maybe Kara does…." She said and resumed finishing her project. Richard looked at her and excused himself. He's going to do it, no matter if he gets grounded or scolded.

Kori Anders hasn't eaten, bathed, drink, or got out of her bed for two straight weeks. She then heard the dorr bell ring. She got up and opened the main dorr and was shocked to see Richard.

Richard eyes went big when he saw Kori. Her hair was a mess, she was still in her bikini, and she looked like she didn't have enough sleep. It just looked awful.

Kori was about to close the door but Richard was to strong for her. "Let me in!" he shouted. Kori stopped pushing and slapped his face. She cried and ran up the stairs. Richard ran after her.

"KORI!" he shouted. Kori locked her door but was no use to stopped the amazing Richard. He kicked his way in making the door fly to the other side of Kori's bedroom door. "Just sit there and listen to me!" he shouted. Kori looked away and cried more.

Richard sat next to her and placed a hand on hers. Kori immediately took it away and got off bed. "I said… SIT YOUR ASS DOWN THERE!" this made Kori sit.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked angrily. Kori snapped and slapped him again.

"You little whore! You have no right to come to me especially at school hour! You little son of a bitch! You sex maniac! You bastard! You…" Richard hugged her so tightly that Kori fell into it.

"I know what I did was wrong, but I really do love you… not by your body, but your heart. I never felt this way to any girl before, ok maybe I have but… Kori. You're the one that brought me out of my shell. Before you came, I was nothing but a playboy, a bossy son of a bitch, a serious guy, a unhappy guy, a…. guy who doesn't know true love…." Kori could have sworn she felt a tear on her shoulder.

"Kori, you're who I want to spend time with… and it hurts me to see you like this, all messy, all sleepy, all sad, all hate and Kori, it hurts me more cause I made you like this. Please…. If you're angry with me, at least face the world. Ms. Rogers worried 'bout you, so is Rach, Gar, Vic, and Terra… especially me… look, I can go and live in a hole again while you be yourself… as long as your happy, I'll do anything…."

Richard let go off Kori and headed downstairs. "If you like Kori, I'll transfer school… I'll move away from Gotham, I'll stay away from your life forever…" This struck Kori the most. Before she manage to talk, she heard the main door close.

"RICHARD! Wait!" Kori ran down the stairs to find his red motorcycle drive off. She let down a silent tear. "Wait…"

* * *

**So... you should know what i'll say... if you don't... REVIEW PLS!**


	10. Richard No!

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq

* * *

**

**RICHARD NO!**

Bruce Wayne sat peacefully on his fluffy couch. Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Mr. Bruce?" the other person said.

"Yup… is something wrong?"

"Umm… yes… first I'm surprised you don't recognize me…."

"Diana?" Diana giggled but turned serious.

"Love to chit chat but… I call coz of business…."

"What happened?"

"Richard….."

Richard drove back to the mansion tears in his eyes.

_"I HATE YOU RICHARD GRAYSON!"_

_"Get away from her you whore!"_

_"As long as your happy, I'll do anything…."_

_"I'll move away from Gotham, I'll stay away from your life forever…"_

Just as he was about to open the door, Bruce stood there frowning. He then softened as he saw Richard's teary face.

"What happened?" he said frowning again. Richard frowned and tears fell down his eyes. He brushed through Bruce and walked up the stairs. "Richard…"

"LOOK AT ME, BRUCE! You happy? I'm crying, crying because of a girl, you happy?" Bruce frowned harder.

"Hey, why would I be happy your crying? I'm supposed to be concerned!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up!" Richard said as he ran up the stairs. Bruce knew who could only make him cry, kori.

Kori stood at the same spot for an hour. She then fell unconscious remembering what Richard told her.

_"I'll move away from Gotham, I'll stay away from your life forever…"_

That's how Kara found her. "Kori! My god… what happened?" Kara reached for her cell phone and dialed a phone number. 'Please pick up!'

Richard cried on his bed until his cell phone rang. He picked it up and answered it.

"I'm not in a mood now…."

"RICHARD! Get your fucking ass down here! Kori… I don't know what happened…. She's hurt… badly…" Richard hung up and immediately ran out of his house.

Kori felt someone touch her right hand and on her abdomen. She tried her best to open her eyes but she regretted. There was Richard sleeping next to her. She jerked up and Richard stirred.

"Oh…. You're awake… great… I'll get your sister… then I'll leave…"

"Leave where?"

"Gotham…"

"Richard… don't!" Kori said dropping to the ground. Richard ran back to her and helped her up. "Please Richard… don't leave me…" Richard looked away and let down a silent tear. "Please, I need you. Vic, Gar, Rach, Ter… they all need you… even if you're a dick head, I'll never let you leave!" Richard looked at her roof and blinked his eyes.

"Kori… I bought tickets already…. I have to go…" with that he left her room. Kori sat there, shocked, stunned, sad, and heart broken. She then regain herself and ran out of her room.

"How is she?" kara asked standing up from her chair. Richard looked at her and nodded.

"She's fine…" with that he reached for the door.

"RICHARD!" both Kara and Richard turned to her. There stood Kori, tears in her eys, and messy as ever. She ran to Richard and hugged him ferociously. "Don't leave me! Please, don't" Richard pushed her away and opened the door. There stood his friends.

"And where do you think you're going, mister!" Garfield asked frowning.

"To the airport…" Richard said not even looking at Kori.

"And leave her like this…" Rachel said pointing to Kori. Richard looked at her and back to the others.

"It's best…"

"Dude! What do you mean by that? You leave, we all suffer!"

"NO YOU WON'T! you will let me pass before I get late and just forget everything about me!" Richard said shouting

"NO YOU WON'T!" Terra shouted. "You go, we all suffer, like what Vic said. Worst, Kori will suffer more than us! Why do you want to make her suffer!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER! I love her that I should leave her! she's suffered a lot for the last two weeks because of me! You hear!" everyone including Kara were silent.

"Is there something I don't know 'bout here?" Kara said. Everyone looked at her and Victor moved aside.

"Look man, if this is what you want, then go for it. I'm not the one to stop you… but I'm telling ya one thing, we'll never forget this day…" Richard nodded and walked out of the house. Kori ran after him and hugged his strong muscular body.

"Don't leave me! Please! I love you!" Richard stood there and let his tears fall freely. He turned around and kneeled down in front of her.

"Kori, please let me go. If you don't, you might see a different dick in me, you know I'm a sex maniac, you now I'm a dick head, and you know I'm a playboy… even though I don't leave, the dick head will take over, it's a habit…." Kori shook her head and bent down.

"As long as you're here with me, I don't care…. I'm just afraid you'll leave me, like my ex… he left me after having sex with me…. I'm afraid you'll leave me… like you're about to do now…" Kori looked away and told him about her ex.

"Alex Daq was my one a truest boyfriend. I thought he was the one for me, but I was wrong…. He used me, he used me like I'm his fucking sex toy. He had never loved me, he always had loved my body, he treats me like a toy, and I am so stupid to fall for it. that's why I hate you… I thought you will treat me the same way he treat me… I'm… scared…" Richard hugged his true love and kissed her neck.

"I promise I won't be like him to you…." Kara stood there confused.

"Ok.. Could someone please tell me what is going on!" everyone glared at her and Kara knew it wasn't her business.

"Kori Anders, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Only on one condition…" Richard nodded for her to continue.

"You buy me lunch now…" Richard laughed and hugged her.

"Better get you clean up before we go out for lunch… Oh and you have to do me a favor.." Kori nodded.

"You will go to school and be the Kori Anders I know…" Kori smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

"That is acceptable…" Both couples smiled and went back into the house. Little did they know that they are being watched…..

* * *

**

* * *

Who's watching them? Give ya'll a clue, he's fishy… REVIEW! **


	11. get off me!

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... I got help from** **'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' she's the best! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq

* * *

**

**GET OFF ME!**

Kori Anders was walking along the pathway to her house with her boyfriend, Richard Grayson. It has been three months after they got together and both already had their first fuck.

"Well… I'm here…" Kori said hugging Richard. Richard kissed her cheek and walked away. Kori smiled and leaned on her door. She then caught something or someone hiding in the bushes. She looked harder and gasped.

She immediately opened the door and closed it behind. "No, it can't be!" Just then, the front door began to shake. Kori ran for her phone but before she could, the door flung open.

"Hey, baby. Miss me?" Alex Daq said while an evil grin appeared on his lips. Kori was shocked. Alex chuckled and walked over to Kori. She slapped him and ran for her phone. Alex was very fast at catching up, which Kori feared the most. He leaped on her and Kori fell to the ground.

"Get off me!" She screamed. Alex didn't but he tore her purple blouse showing her white lacy bra. "I said… get… Off…. ME!" Kori kicked Alex in the guts and ran to her bedroom. Oh oh.. bad place to run to!

"You can run, Kor. But you can't hide!" Alex shouted as he climbed up the stairs. Kori reached for her mobile but it was dead. 'Great!' she thought she needed to get away, fast! "Oh kori!" Alex sang. Kori spotted something and quickly took it.

When Alex entered her room, he felt a sharp pain. Kori stabbed him with her scissors. Blood began dripping from Alex's arm. "YOU BITCH!" Alex punched her so hard that blood began dripping from her mouth. Kori cried out but was punch again at her stomach. Her vision began to blur and Alex tore her clothes.

Kori knew that but she just couldn't get up. "Alex… don't!" she managed before she passed out. Alex smiled and began stripping off his own shirt.

"No one tells about me!" he said before he played with her breast. Kori woke up on the ground late at night. She felt pain all over her. She groaned.

'You Bitch!'

Kori sat up straight remembering what happen this afternoon. She then saw herself… naked. She cried. "ALEX!" she shouted. She tried getting up, but she couldn't. She tried moving, she couldn't. She tried crying, she could. Just then, she heard someone running up the stairs. She started getting up, moving, anything but all she could do was scream.

"Kori, it's me! What happened?" Richard asked while looking at her nude, bruised body.

"He's back, he's back!" Kori shouted and cried on his chest.

"Alex?" Kori nodded. Richard's face went extremely red. He left Kori and went to the broken window. "That bastard dare to hurt my KORI! Show yourself!" he shouted. Kori felt another pain rushing through her body and screamed. Richard turned around and ran back to her.

"Richard, I'm terrified! I feel pain! I can't move! I don't know what happened!" Richard hugged her again and felt his own tears coming out.

"Don't worry Kor, I won't let him hurt you again…" Richard said as he kissed her temple.

The following days were a disaster. Alex kept spying on the two love birds, Kori's face was as pale as ever. Richard's face was as red as ever, Kori would always head for the bathroom every hour for a bath, Richard with her of course. Kori wouldn't be left alone, if she does, she will freak out. Richard never returned home unless if Kori's by his side.

Rachel, Gar, Vic, Terra and Karen were all very worried and all haven't known about Kori's rape. A new couple in their school Wally Kayne and Jenna Rinx were worried about Richard's and Kori's strange behavior in school. Richard told the principal to make all his classes the same with Kori and Kori asked her couch to let her off sports for a few months. Jenna walked over to Victor and Karen who were busy making out and cleared her throat.

"excuse me, but aren't Dick and kor your friends?" she asked eyeing Victor all the time.

"Yeah they are… why do you care?" Karen asked stepping in front of Victor.

"Oh well, I just want to know what's up with them. Kori's always with him while Richard's always with her. It's strange, Richard doesn't let anyone including Rachel to go with kori…." Jenna said as Wally stood next to her arms holding her waist.

Victor stood up and kissed Karen. "I'll be back.." he said and Karen nodded. Vicotr walked around the canteen to look for a certain jet-hair friend. He then saw him outside the ladies room.

"Yo, Dick! We need to talk…" Just then, kori walked out of the room.

"Victor, please to meet you!" Kori said sadly.

"That's it!" Garfield shouted out of no where.

"You two never seem happy in front of us, you don't let Rach near Kor, you don't let us near Kor, and you simply ignore everything beside her and the people around you. I mean, you look like you want to kill everyone that comes near Kori!" he snapped.

Kori let down a tear and ran back into the room Richard glaring at the guys. "You think I planned for this guys! Kori's hurt and the only way she won't get hurt again is if she stays away from everyone, including Rachel!" Kori came back up and pulled all of them away.

"I will tell you after school at… my place…" she said through sobs. Gar and Vic nodded and went back to their girls.

"You sure?" Richard asked concerned. Kori gave a sad smile and nodded.

"We could not hide it from our true friends…." Kori said and kissed his cheek.

"I will do all the talking.." she said. Richard smiled and led her back to their seats.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**How was it? Review's please! If anyone got ideas, please share!**


	12. poisoned

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! Oh and 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe', I luv you TOO! lol! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq

* * *

**

**Poisoned**

Everyone was anxious yet nervous. They were all in Kori's room waiting for the two to emerge. When they finally emerge, they were shocked to see Kori crying like hell.

"Friends… Me and Richard found out something tragic…" Kori tried to say between her sobs. Everyone looked at each other.

"About a month ago, something tragic happened to me. Remember Alex Daq, the guy I told you guys about?" everyone nodded. "Well… he came back to me and… did something terrible…."

Everyone looked at Richard who's fuming. Kori squeezed his hands and looked at the others. "He raped me…" she received gasped from everyone. Richard looked at the door and Kori knew he wanted to punch it so badly.

"Kori… I don't know what to say…." Rachel said speechless. Kori smiled and squeezed Dick's hand again.

"There is one more thing," Kori said smiling. "Richard and I just figured that I was well… pregnant…" she received louder gasped from everyone. Richard's face was fuming with rage and he needed something to punch now! He then found something to.

"Bravo! I can't believe one little fuck will make you pregnant…" Alex said grinning. Richard ran towards him and Alex received a hard punch on his face.

"Aah, Richard Grayson. I'm so pleased to see you…" Alex said getting up. Richard punched him again but this time, Alex dodged and punched Dick's stomach.

"RICHARD!" Kori shouted and ran towards him. "Leave him alone you slut!" she said and tried to slap Daq.

"Now now Kori. You have a baby inside you. Don't let your rage control you…" alex said grinning. Victor and Garfield took charge and punched Alex so hard that he flew to the wall.

"Fuck! What the….?" Alex said as he felt someone kick him hardly.

"Go to hell! You bastard! Go die! You slut! Go fuck off with someone who loves you! You… you…. Son of a bitch!" Rachel said as she kicked him repeatedly. Alex knew he was no match with the group and fled.

"I'll come back for the baby Kori!" Alex said and was gone. Kori hugged Richard who was slightly dazed.

"Dude! We couldn't let him get away!" Victor said and both Garfield and he ran after Daq. Rachel ran to get ice while Karen helped Kori with Richard.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Kori pulled out something from Richard's stomach and gave it to Rachel.

"He.. poisoned him…." Kori cried. Karen gasped and immediately called the hospital. Then, she called Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne came into Kori's bedroom seeing a very pale Richard Grayson on her laps.

"The ambulance's outside…." He said calmly. Karen nodded and Bruce carried Dick to the van, Kori behind him.

Victor and Garfield ran to Rachel and Karen who were waiting impatiently outside the operation room. Kori was in the bathroom washing her face. Terra was with her.

"He'll be fine, Kor. He's tough, and I mean tough!" Terra said smiling. Kori smiled at her and both exited the room. They were just in time to hear the doctor speak.

"The poison was really deep. We took some out of him, but many had done its part…. He might not… survive…" Kori's eyes went big and fell to the ground.

* * *

Dun dun dun dun! What will happen! REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOME! Thanx for the people who reviewed. You guys are awesome! Luv ya all! 


	13. A miracle

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq

* * *

**

**A Miracle!**

Kori Anders woke up to find herself lying on a hospital bed. She rose and was hugged by Terra Griffen.

"God, Kori! You gave me fright! What happened to you?" she asked. kori remember Richard and shook her friend's shoulders.

"Richard, where is he? I need to see him!" Terra looked away and let a tear drop.

"Kori, the docs are still operating him. They're trying their best to take the poison away. Kori cried silently and got off bed.

"Ms. Anders. You must stay here. We will tell you when sir Grayson wakes up." Nurse Rogers said.

"Like how many jobs do you have, Ms. Rogers?" Diana blushed and smiled at her.

"Three or two.." She said and walked out of the room. Kori stood up for the bathroom. Terra followed her.

"Where's everyone else?" Kori asked.

"Vic, Gar, Rach and Kar went to chase the meannie down. I'm here to make sure you're ok…" Kori nodded at sobbed at the mention of Daq.

"You're so gonna pay Daq! I mean it!" Kori said silently. She then past the operation room and her heart tore into two. Richard's still in there. She reached the ladies room and washed her face. She needed make up, fast!

"Here, I thought you would need this…" terra said as she gave Kori an eye shadow. Kori smiled and put it on. She then walked out of the room with Terra who was complaining she was hungry.

"Terra, thanks for being so kind to me. I don't really know what happened before I came but… they are wrong about you. You are the nicest friend I could think off. Well, I know that Karen was my first and she appeared out of no where this month here but, you are the best!"

Terra smiled and hugged her. "You're my no one girlfriend, girlfriend! I can't imagine that you actually liked me! Karen, yeah that was a surprise. Her dropping out of no where into this school. I can still imagine how we first met her…."

**Flashback**

Kori Anders was walking with her boyfriend to the canteen. Suddenly, while she ate her lunch, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey gal, may I join your little gang?" Kori knew that voice. She turned around and squealed.

"Karen? Why are you here?" she asked jumping up and down with Karen.

"Moved here…. Study here form now on… and who's your new friend?" Karen asked as she eyed Victor.

"Karen, that's Victor, the one your eyeing. He's single…" both teen blushed as Kori said that. "This is Richard, my boyfriend, that's Rachel next to Gar, the boy with brown and green hair, and that's Terra, the blonde…"

**End Flashback**

"Man, Karen and you were nut heads!" Terra said while the two laughed. Just then, Gar, Vic, and Rach came up.

"We won! Daq's in prison!" Gar said doing his victory dance.

"Where's Karen?" Kori asked.

"Oh, she's talking to the doc there… I can't believe Ms. Roger's a nurse. I mean, how many jobs does she have?" Victor asked. Kori giggled and told them how many.

Just then, the operation room door opened to reveal Richard Grayson. Kori's smiled disappeared and ran to his side.

"How is he?" she asked. The doctor looked away and Kori knew it was bad. "How is he!" she asked louder. The doctor nodded his head and….

"Richard! Don't do that yet! Richard! You can't go! Doc, you sure he's…"

"Gone.." he said. Kori was shocked. 'He couldn't be… he couldn't be…' she lost it.

"Richard! Wake up! You must wake up! No, don't! I want to see his face! Don't cover it up yet! Richard! RICHARD!" they rest ran to her and cried silently. Terra was stunned, Vic and Gar were calming their girlfriend's while they themselves were shocked.

"I HATE YOU DICK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You once promised me you will never leave me! You LIER!" she said as she kept hitting his chest.

"What happened?" Victor asked. The doctor told them that his heart stopped while operating.

Kori cried harder. "YOU IDOT! You died while operating?" Kori asked dick. She then hit him harder until….

"Doc… his chest… it's…."

"BACK INTO THE ROOM!" the doc shouted.

Hours passed and not a single news was heard. Just then, the doctor came out while a sad smile on his face.

"Kori, I don't know how you did it but… he lives!" Kori screamed and hugged the doctor.

"Came I see him?" she asked the doctor shook his head.

"He needs to rest. I'll inform you when you can." Kori nodded and cheers were heard.

"Kori, you're a life saver!" Terra shouted and hugged Kori. Kori cried with joy and a doctor smiled.

"I'll go get Bruce…" he said.

* * *

**Well? how was it? sorry if it's a little short... guess i forgot to introduce Karen into this fic huh? REVIEW PLS!**


	14. Barbara?

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**New character- Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs (Just to tell you, I'm following to movie Batman and Robin so she has blonde hair, not red)**

**RSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJS**

**Barbara?**

Richard Grayson felt sick. He thought he just ate dog or cow shit. He opened his eyes to find that he wasn't in Kori's room anymore. Kori… He leaped off bed and landed with a thud.

"Kori…." He said silently. Just then, the door opened to reveal…. "Babs?"

"Oh, Richard! You're awake!" Barbara Gordon cried and hugged him. Richard pushed her away and stared at Bruce.

"What's she doing here? Where's Kori?" Bruce fumed.

"Kori? She's out of your sight, Richard! Babs here to take you back to Gotham…"

"What! Why? Where's Kori!" Richard snapped and pushed the blonde girl away.

"You will do as told…" Bruce said firmly.

"why..?" Richard asked weakly.

"Why? Dick, that bitch made you poison! She's the reason you went all red in the first place! If it wasn't for her, you would not run away because you want her to be happy, you would not punch her ex and you would not be poisoned…"

"First of all… Babs… Kori's the one that made me realize how much I hate you, and she's the one that brought light into my life… and don't think it's that easy to take me back…"

"Yes it is, Dick. You're getting married with her…" Bruce said as he walked out of the room…."

"What?" Dick was shot hard. He was betrothed to the slut bitchy girl? How could that be? His thoughts were interrupted by a long kiss by Babs and a scream.

He turned to see Kori. "Kori?" Richard smiled and pushed Babs away. He ran to her but was slapped instead.

"You slut! I should have never trusted you!" Kori said and ran away. Richard ran after her. Even tough he was injured, he still managed to catch up with her.

"Kori, listen. I didn't bring her here, Bruce did. I tried my best to get away but…."

"What? But what?" Kori said fuming.

"Bruce didn't let me see you and he betrothed me to that slut…" Richard said sadly. Kori's eyes went big. Tears blur her sight. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Then I hope you two will make a great couple…" she said and ran away. Richard ran after her but this time, he fell to the ground.

"KORI!"

Barbara Gordon watched the whole scene and smiled to herself. 'Step one, complete… now time for step two…' she thought and searched for her mobile. She dialed a number and waited for a reply.

"Hello?" a low voice was heard.

"Did it…. Now for phase two…" Babs said smiling. He male grinned and hung up the phone.

'This is sweet…' he thought and rubbed his hands. 'Grayson, you slut. Make me lose my girl, I'll make you lose your girl… forever!' Xavier thought and laughed evilly.

**RSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJS**

**I know this is very short, but… Poor Kori! Oh well… we'll see what happens next… Again… REVIEW PLS!**


	15. The prom dance I

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs

* * *

**

**The prom Dance (Part I)**

A year has passed and high school for the gang was almost over. Kori gave her baby to Alex for life and she got on with her life. She totally forgot about Richard and was glad for that. But every time she sees him with Babs, her heart would hurt.

Prom dance's was today. "I can't wait for the dance!" Garfield shouted and danced.

"Ya… I can't wait for school to end… I mean I know it's in a week but…" Terra stopped smiling as she saw Kori walking by. "Dudes, she's still sad…" Terra said to the rest.

"Let's cheer her up!" Karen suggested.

"Oh joy. Now why didn't I think of that?" Rachel said sarcastically. Karen ignored her friend and both Terra and she ran to Kori.

"So what's going on?" Terra asked. Kori smiled at her friends and laughed.

"Nothing but the ceiling!" she joked. Terra and Karen were surprised at her respond but shrugged it off.

"Hey gal, so any hot guys?" Terra asked but was slapped by Karen on her head. Kori smiled faded but she smiled again and laughed.

"Guys it's ok… He's going out with Babs to the dance… besides… I'm planning on not going…" Kori said. Terra and Karen gasped at her reply and shook their heads.

"Girl, you're going and that's final. Hang with me! I have no date…" Terra said. Kori smiled and hugged her friend.

"Fine, I'll go. I'll be your date!" Kori gasped at what she said and covered her mouth. "I meant as a friendship girl date… not…" Terra laughed and hugged Kori.

"I'll be your date, princess!" Kori smiled and the three happy girls got ready for class. Seems like none noticed a certain guy spying on them.

Kori didn't know what to wear to the prom. She took two dress out and thought for a long time. 'This one? Nah, too sexy. This one? Nah, too dull…' Just then, her doorbell rang. Kori squealed and ran downstairs.

"Kori…"

"terra!" Both girls screamed but stopped.

"My terra… you look… sexy!" Terra was wearing a yellow-golden dress that shows her curves and it showed a lot of cleavage.

"What 'bout you? Wearing that robe to the dance? You look sexy in it…" Kori blushed at her friends reply and closed the door.

"Should I wear sexy, or dull?" she asked.

"SEXY! DUH!" terra shouted and dragged her friend upstairs.

Richard Grayson sat on the chair folding his arms. He rocked his chair repeatedly making Babs annoyed (If you guys are picturing this, it's just like what he did in Date with Destiny) Just then, the school's main door opened to reveal to girls.

Terra was there looking gorgeous as always but Richard's jaw dropped as he saw Kori.

Kori was wearing a strapless gown which showed her cleavage. There was a hole in her dress to show her belly button, and her back was completely showed. Her dress was knee-lengthen and she was… just… wow… even I'm jealous…

Kori caught sight of Richard but just winked at him. She treated him like a friend and Richard was surprised she even talked to him in class. Terra caught them and pulled Kori away waving at Richard.

"Come on Kori! Let's shake this place up!" terra said pointing to the crowd who were just sitting there and no one was even dancing. The song was totally boring so Kori decided to do something.

She walked up to the DJ and asked him to play 'Ass Like that' from Eminem. He nodded and changed the song. Kori winked at Terra and Terra smiled. 'Let's crack this party!' she thought.

_The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing_

Kori and terra walked up to the dance floor and started to shake their thing… they received whistles from every guy besides Richard. Kori was having the best time of her life.

_I don't believe it, it's almost too good to _

_be true, I ain't never seen an ass like_

_that, The way you move it, you make my _

_pee pee go, Doing, doing, doing!_

People started to dance along with them. First was Rachel and Gar, then Vic and Karen and then the others, like Kitten and Roy, Jenna and Wally and even Richard and Babs. Kori saw them but waved at them.

"Hey guys! Let me see you shake that thing!" Richard never seen kori so happy before and it hurt him. 'She forgot about me!'

Kori saw his expression and walked away. Her pain came back to her and she needed to get away but then she wanted to enjoy tonight. After all, she did come here with her date, Terra. (don't worry, they're not les!)

_So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?_

_I ain't never seen an ass like that_

_Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go_

_Doing, doing, doing_

_Fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)_

Everyone clapped at the two girls and both made kissy face and bowed. This was definitely the best night for Kori. Just then, someone grabbed her hand and both were at the parking lot. Kori was drunken by the song and she kept swaying her hips.

"kori?" The voice woke her and she stood there eyes wide….

* * *

**

* * *

So how was it? Reviews please!**


	16. The prom part II

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs

* * *

**

**The Prom dance Part II**

"Kori?" Kori turned around to see the famous Richard Grayson next to her.

"My my my… isn't this a surprise! What do you want?" she asked coldly. She could tell his eyes were hurt.

"You forgot all about me…." He said. Kori gasped at what he said. She felt hurt, she felt pain she felt.. She hugged him.

"How could you say that!" she asked painfully. Richard looked up into the sky and blinked his eyes.

"You totally support me with Babs and you just look like I'm just another lonely guy with a girl and you the matchmaker or something!" Richard snapped and Kori could have sworn she saw tears falling from his eyes.

She walked up to Richard and hugged him. "Richard…." She said while crying on his chest. Richard breathed hard and stroked her hair.

"I still love you, Kor…" he said whispering.

"I love you too.. but don't forget bout Babs… She's engaged to you…." She said remembering her diamond ring. Richard nodded and kissed her temple.

"Time to party, kor. Your fav music's on…" Kori listened hard and squealed

We are by Ana Johnsson was on (what can I say? I luv it to!)

Just then, when everyone was nearly gone, a sad song went on. 'It must be love' by Roxette (Mind you I love all these songs)

_Lay a whisper on my pillow _

_Leave the winter on the ground _

_I wake up lonely, is there a silence _

_In the bedroom and all around _

_Touch me now, I close my eyes _

_And dream away... _

Kori smiled faded away and she drank her punch. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. Richard…

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_From the moment we touched till the time had run out _

"Would you like to dance?" Kori accepted but looked for Babs. "She's gone out with Wally and Jenna her new friends…" Richard said as he knew what she was doing.

_Make believing we're together _

_That I'm sheltered by your heart _

_But in and outside I turn to water _

_Like a teardrop in your palm _

_And it's a hard winter's day _

_I dream away... _

Both of them slow-danced on the dance floor making Terra cry in joy. "Grow up!" she heard Rachel say. Before Gar and her went to make love.

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows _

Kori lay her head on Richard's strong chest and closed her eyes letting a single tear drop from her face. Richard felt it and buried his nose in her soft silky hair.

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow _

_It must have been love, but it's over now _

_From the moment we touched till the time had run out_

"Always remember that you're the one I love, kori…" Richard said. "Please…" He begged. Kori kissed his lips passionately and he knew it meant goodbye…. He cried silently with her.

* * *

**So sad... oh well... it took me a long time to write this... Ask 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' if you don't believe me... REVIEW PLS!**


	17. faze 2

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs

* * *

**

**Faze two**

Kori woke up with a smile on her face but faded quickly.

'_Goodbye Richard…' she kissed him and both cried in each others arms the whole night_

Kori took a nice warm shower still playing the scene in her head. She let down a silent tear and brushed her teeth.

"Kori! Someone's here to see you!" Kara shouted from downstairs (Now couldn't forget bout her right?)

Kori sighed and wore her clothes she stumbled downstairs to find…

"Xavier?" she asked. Xavier smiled at her and gave her a flower. "Sorry, my sister's in the kitch not here…" she said and closed the door. Xavier stopped her and smiled shyly.

"these are for you…" he said. Kori was confused.

"err… thankx?" she said. Xavier smiled and kissed her. Kori gasped and tried to pushed him off, but Xavier's got her tighten. She tried shouting for her sister but her lips were pressed. Xavier hit her neck and Kori fell to the ground.

"No Richie to save you now… princess!"

Kori woke up with a groan but stopped when she realized she was tided up.

"Lemmie go!" she shouted.

"Now now… let's not be too anxious…." Xavy said. Kori gasped when she saw Xavier and yelled. Xavier covered her lips with another rough kiss and took his cell.

"Yo, Richie! Guess who's with me now?"

* * *

**

* * *

I know this is short… but… the next will be a little longer…**


	18. faze 3

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs

* * *

**

**Faze 3**

"My my my Richard. You sound happy to see me." Xavier said through the tiny phone.

"Xavier?" Richard asked. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much… Just hanging with a friend of yours…"

"Who?"

"Oh no one important…" Xavier asked looking at Kori from the corner of his eyes. "What's going on my bro?"

"Who's the unimportant friend of mine? All my friends are important!" Richard snapped.

"My my my Richard…. You are as dumb as you are. Tell me, what are doing?"

"Umm… none of your business!" Richard snapped.

"I don't want to know… Coz I already know! It's my fellow friend here who wants to know…." Xavier said looking at Kori. Kori felt scared. She didn't want to think what Dick was doing now.

"Who's the friend?" Dick asked very annoyed. Just then, both Kori and Xavier heard him groaned. Kori's heart began to pound. She really didn't want to know what Dick was doing, for she knew it was something to do with…

"If you don't want to tell, my brother. Maybe I should show?" Richard went silent on the other line.

"I'll take that as a yes…" With that, Xavier took out a remote and smirked at Kori,

"This is gonna hurt you more than anything…" he said. Kori's heart began to pound. She didn't know what Xavier was planning to do, but she knew it wasn't good news…. Her eyes went extremely big.

There, on the screen, was Richard Grayson, her true love, on the bed, with none other than her worst enemy, Barbara Gordon, naked, and….

"Richard!" Kori shouted making Richard stop. He then saw a camera in her room and pushed her away.

"Why is there a camera in your room, Babs?" Richard asked. Barbara smiled and took her robe. Then, out of no where, Xavier appeared.

"I have a little visitor…" Xavier said and Kori appeared with anger in her face. Richard sat there shocked.

"Kori?"

"Faze 3, complete…" Xavier whispered into Babs' ear.

* * *

**Sorry, but i decided this one would be short too... Review Please!thanx to everyone who did! Thanks to 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' for giving me some ideas! she's great! if you haven't read her stories, read them now!**


	19. PLAN

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs

* * *

**

**Plan**

"Kori?" Richard sat on the bed startled. Kori walked up to him, eyes filled with hatred and punched, not slapped, but punched Richard on his nose!

"You fucking bastard! I hate you! I should have never saved you and let you die! You deserved to die! You liar! You were always one!" she roared and attacked the naked Richard.

Babs and Xavier watched them tackle and walked out of the room. "what happens if kori fall for his stupid remarks again?"

Xavier chuckled and turned to meet her eyes. "Oh my love, she won't…"

"How do you know?" Babs sounded surprised.

"I did a little adjustment on the screen to make her see himself actually enjoying it…" Barbara smiled and kissed her beloved boyfriend on his lips.

"I love you…" she said. Xavier smiled and continued kissing her.

"You slut! You whore! You traitor! You sex maniac! You bastard! You cheater! Son of a million bitches!"

"Ok, now you took it too far!" Richard attacked Kori pinning her on the ground and slapped her beautiful face.

"That was very harsh Kori! How could you say such things?" He said hurt. Kori didn't even pity him and kicked his dick.

"Coz you are! You said you love me but you don't. you enjoy being in her arms don't you! You greedy pants! Always fucking people for fun! You haven't changed from the time I met you haven't you!"

"SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T! BARBARA'S MY FIANCEE RIGHT? CAN'T I DO ANYTHING WITH HER? I'M NOT YOURS ANYMORE KORI, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT **BY NOW**!" Richard got off her and wore his clothes.

"Find a new guy Kori, find a guy who doesn't hurt you. Find a guy who appreciate all those bad words you said. Find one who isn't like me!" With that Richard ran out of the room tears forming in his eyes.

Kori screamed and bang herself hard on the wall. "I HATE YOU!" she shouted all over again. "YOU CHEATER!" Xavier and Babs smiled at their argument.

"Never knew you were so smart…" Babs said and kissed Xavier, little did they know that they were being watched.

"On the contrary my love, he and you weren't that smart at all…" Richard said and he walked away smiling. He knew his brother was up to something weeks ago.

**Flashback**

Richard was smiling to himself as he walked down his empty house. Suddenly, he heard someone in the library and went all curious. He knew it was his brother but he doesn't know who was on the other line. He decided to listen to their every word and ran up to the control room.

He cracked the code to the line and listen to his brother's conversation with…

'Babs?' he thought making sure he didn't say it out loud.

"You ready already?" Babs said.

"Got everything set up. How bout you sweet cakes?"

"Richard's follows my every will now that we're engaged." Babs said very proudly.

"Good, meet me tomorrow and we'll discuss it then.." Xavier said.

"Wait baby cakes. I need to know what you're planning on now!" Babs whined. Xavier sighed and told her his plan.

**End Flashback**

'Time for my plan…' he said and walked out of the house.

Kori Anders heard people outside the room. She cried harder until they disappeared. She stopped and took out her mobile.

"Hello?"

"They're gone…." Kori said smiling.

"good…" came the voice.

"Are you gonna tell me your plan?" Kori asked.

"Nope. Not through line. But face to face. Meet me at Rachel's house tonight…" the voice ordered. Kori replied and hung her phone.

"Xavier, you are very dumb indeed…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well… how was it? I know it's confusing, but it'll all be explained on the coming chapters… one again… REVIEW PLS! lol**


	20. Having a little fun?

**Ola! Here's another chapter for ya'll... Oh and Thanx for the reviews! You guys rock! ENJOY!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs

* * *

**

**Having a little fun?**

Richard Grayson was sitting on Rachel's couch waiting for a certain friend. When she arrived both headed for Rachel's room and locked the door.

"Sorry, Kara won't let me go until I fully helped her with her math homework…" Richard chuckled and this and Kori slapped him.

"So, how's Babs?" Kori asked. Richard grinned and kissed her temple.

"With Xavy as usual…" Richard replied. Kori and Richard went serious and began talking in low voices.

"Ok… you know what to do. When Xavier opens the door, you will leap into his arms and cry while I do my part with Babs…" Kori nodded for Dick to continue.

"Xavier will surely comfort you as he knew you would come and he will lead you to his room…"

"And then, I'll see Alex and he will begin fucking me…" Kori rolled her eyes and grinned at the face Richard was giving her.

"Whatever, and then you will scream like hell and the two boys will have fun with ya while Babs with me…"

"And then, both of us spring into action and do our part…"

"You really listen… I never knew you were so… I don't know… paying attention?" Richard said and received a soft hit at his arm.

"Richard, I have a question… did you really enjoyed having sex with her?" Richard looked at her and kissed her passionately.

"Now what makes you think that?"

"The words you said to me…" She said and looked away. Richard laughed and pinned her on the bed.

"Wanna know what it really feels like to have it?"

"I have Richard…" Kori said and kissed his lips. "But I forgot how it feels…"

Richard then smiled and stripped their clothes. Both of them were kissing away furiously and passionately. Richard cupped her breast with one hand while the other went up her skirt.

Kori moaned at the feeling and played with his hair. Richard kissed her nipples while rubbing her stomach. Kori couldn't help but groan louder.

"Richard…" she trailed off and gasped as she felt his fingers inside her. Richard gave her a sly look and went deeper. Kori screamed and fell on the soft pillow hardly.

Richard couldn't take it anymore, and went inside her completely. Kori screamed louder as she felt his member inside her. She just lost it. "Don't stop!" she shouted. Both of them snapped as they heard something.

"Ahem!" Rachel said while smirking. Both Kori and Richard got off each other and blushed.

"Do it somewhere else, just not on my bed!" She said. Both of them nodded and ran out of her room.

"Having a little fun I see…" Garfield said as he lazily flicked the channels.

"When did you get here?" Richard asked.

"I just got here. Then Rachel and I heard screaming from Kori and she went to check on ya guys…" Garfield said looking at them both. Kori blushed and said her goodbyes.

"Should have been quieter huh?" Kori said as she and Richard took a stroll in the park.

"Should…" Richard said kissed her again. This was going to be a long night for both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short I know, but oh well… Reviews please! And thanx for reading!**


	21. How did?

**Hey ya'll… hope you guys like it so far! I know it sucks, but I just can't wait to end this story to write a new one! So, read on!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**How did…?**

_DING DONG!_

Xavier ran to the door and placed on a happy smile but it faded at who he saw.

"Kori?" Kori look terrible. Her clothes were wrinkled, her eyes were tired, her cheeks had tear-stained, and her whole body was shaking.

"Xavier!" she shouted and hugged him. "Why would he do this?" she asked. Xavier smiled and pulled apart.

"Come with me dear lady. You will feel better…" Kori nodded and gave a small sad smile to him.

'Perfect….' Both thought.

* * *

_DING DONG!_

Barbara ran to her door with a huge smile. It disappeared when she saw Richard.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Richard asked. Barbara smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I do sweetie!" Richard pulled her into a kiss and started striping off her clothes.

"Bring me to your room…." He muttered. Babs did as told and without breaking the kiss, she pinned him on her bed.

'Perfect…' both thought.

* * *

Rachel, Garfield and Victor were waiting for Terra and Karen to appear. When they did, everyone nodded and ran off.

Rachel, terra and Karen stood outside the mansion door and started climbing. "They're in that room…" Rachel said.

Victor and Garfield stood outside the apartment. "They're in this room." Victor said.

* * *

Kori who was still crying, followed obediently behind Xavier. When they reached the room, she saw Alex.

"ALEX!" she shouted.

"Miss me?"

"Where's the baby?" she said frowning.

"Sold…" Kori stood there shocked.

"You sold our baby!" she shouted and charged at him.

"You little weasel!" she shouted but was thrown on the bed by Xavier.

"You fool…" Xavier laughed. "Now no one can save you now!" Kori grinned.

"Funny, that's what you said to me last time before I fainted…" Xavier's smile faded and turned to the door.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

Babs was kissing Richard furiously. She thought Richard was hypnotized so she took out a needle. Richard smiled against her lips and kissed her harder.

"You're a good one Babs!" he said.

"yes I am…" she hissed. "Too bad you can't live to see it!" Richard took the needle away and smiled at her.

"Oh you're good, but not good enough…" Babs' eyes shot wide and she turned to the door.

"Holy fuck!"

* * *

"And where do you think you're going?" Kori asked Xavier. Xavier turned around and ordered Alex to finish her but Alex let out a cry.

"Think it was that easy?" Rachel said while Alex fell on the ground unconscious. Xavier tried to run away but was blocked by Kori and the other girls.

"Game over, Xavy…"

* * *

Babs didn't know what to do. She immediately covered her body and ran out of the room.

"And where do you think you're going lady?" Barbara gasped as she saw two men outside her door.

"Game over, sweetheart…"

* * *

"How did you?" Xavier asked shocked.

"Don't think it was that easy to fool me and Dick did you?" Kori asked folding her arms.

"But you two were fighting!"

"Pretty good actors aren't they? We should thank Ms. Munroe when we get back to school." Terra suggested.

Xavier however wasn't laughing. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. Karen ran away and came back up.

"We have a little surprised for you gorgeous…" she said and Xavier's mouth dropped.

"Babs!" he said. Barbara was unconscious in Victor's hands.

"Don't blame us. She just fainted." Garfield said.

Xavier knew there was no way to get passed this so he lowered his head.

"How did you?"

"Bro, you really shouldn't be discussing these stuff through home you know!" Richard laughed while the others joined him.

"But how did Kori know?"

"Simple, he… told…us!" she said pinching him. "And that's no way to treat me!" she said while slapping his face.

Xavier groaned as he heard police sirens. This was going to turn out bad for some, good for others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Heya! One more chapter and I'm done with this story! Hope you liked it so far! Thanks for 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' for the ideas. Review! Review! Review!**


	22. My love for you will never end

**Ok last chappie! Enjoy!**

**Robin- Richard Grayson**

**Starfire- Kori Anders**

**Raven- Rachel Roth**

**Beast boy- Garfield Logan**

**Cyborg- Victor Stone**

**Kitten- Kitten Moth**

**Blackfire- Kara Anders**

**Bumblebee- Karen Beecher**

**Terra- Terra Griffen**

**Red X- Xavier Grayson (brother of Richard)**

**Speedy- Roy Harper**

**Jinx- Jenna Rinx**

**Kid Flash- Wally Kanye**

**Batman- Bruce Wayne**

**Wonder Woman- Diana Rogers**

**Slade- Mr. Dales**

**Aqualad- Alex Daq**

**Batgirl- Barbara Gordon- Babs**

RSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJS

**My love for you will never end**

Richard watched as his brother had been sent to jail. It was hard for him to take but he was glad it was over. Now to talk to Bruce.

"Bruce?"

"I'm sorry?" he replied.

'You should be…' he thought. "It's ok… I just came here to ask permission to cancel the engagement and marry my true love, kori…" Bruce looked at him and smiled.

"I suppose so…" he said and walked out of the room. "As long as she wants you alive, not dead…."

**Two years Later**

Kori Anders and Richard Grayson was strolling on the beach watching the sun set.

"It's so beautiful…" kori said while leaning on Richard's shoulder.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you…" this made Kori blush (Who wouldn't!)

"kori?" Richard said after a few minutes.

"Yes?" she replied.

"There's something I need to tell you…. A few years ago, I met a girl, who made me uncomfortable. She always makes my stomach flutter, and still does, and she always make me blush. She thought me not to be a play boy and she helped me notice everything I did, and I felt terrible. She saved my life once, and she danced with me. If I can get a chance, I would ask this girl to be my girl. I'm telling you that that girl's right next to me…"

Kori gasped as she saw Richard kneel down in front of her.

"Kori Anders, I love you so much, will you marry me?"

**Fours years later**

"Marie! Watch where you're going!" Richard Grayson shouted to his three year old daughter.

"Dada… I wanna huggie!" she said. Richard smiled and gave his daughter a huge hug.

"Glad some daddy attitude came out of you…" Richard smiled and the angelic voice.

"Come here sweetheart…" Kori Grayson came and kissed her husband.

"Eww! Dada and mama no no kissy in front of me!" Marie shouted covering her eyes.

This was going to be one happy family…

RSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJSRSJS

**Well, how was it? Sorry to end it here but… I'm going to make a new story called "My Prince Charming" check it out sometime... REVIEW PLS! luv ya all!**


End file.
